The present invention relates generally to the field of computing, and more particularly to controlling privacy in a face recognition application.
Face recognition technologies may be used on mobile phones and wearable devices and may invade user privacy. A “sensor” mobile user may be able to identify a “target” mobile users without his or her consent. Existing mobile device manufacturers may not provide privacy mechanisms for addressing this problem. Existing cloud-based face recognition services and companies may not provide face recognition privacy guarantees to the end users.